Smiling kisses
by headoverheels4you
Summary: based off the two new promos! What i want to happen! R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any characters just watch and love the show!

Side Note: this Is mainly Wemma 3 and only a one shot if you want more chapters read and review! based off of speculations of what will happen in b9!!!

so with that lets begin….

It had been a few weeks since Will and Emma shared their first kiss, but each one since had been more memorable than the last. Emma returned to Mckinley agreeing and telling herself it had nothing to do with Will and she was doing it for the kids. Who was she kidding she was madly in love with this man and he was the whole reason she stayed. She didn't know what would happen after their kiss so just incase he decided he didn't love her as much she could still see his beautiful scruffy face everyday. Will was still legally married to Terri but in his brain they were divorced. He no longer wore his ring and when he saw Terri she was still wearing his like it was chained to her heart forever. Everytime he talked to Terri she begged him to come back with every ounce of seriousness she could. Will didn't budge, she betrayed him and though he wasn't sure he loved Emma yet he knew he loved be with her, touching her, kissing her, knowing her better than anyone else. Emma was still unsure about a lot of things. One the fact she cant date Will while he is married was driving her nuts. He didn't wear his ring but inside she knew it wasn't final yet therefore couldn't go on. Two the fact she was dating him frightened her a lot, she wanted this so bad she was afraid of being disappointed in the end, but Will never disappointed her.

School had just ended and Will didn't have glee today so Emma knew she would have to run to catch him. She walked fast down the halls in her little red mary jane heals trying not to fall. She found him in the choir room playing the piano, not a whole song just a few chords.

"Hey Will!" She said as she entered the room.

"Emma! Hey I thought you would be gone. I was going to call you." She smiled when she knew he thought about her.

"Oh no I was just catching up to you. You werent at lunch today." He stood up from the piano once a few papers fell to the floor.

"I'm working on a song, not sure what its about yet but I have a few notes." He stammered to get the paper from the floor and stood up facing her there heads only a few inches apart.

"S-So can I hear it then? Or what you have so far?" She tried to break the awkward silence.

"How about I play a song you do know." He smiled and she sat down on the piano seat.

"Oh no no no Ms. Pillsbury you are dancing." She gave Will a quizzical look. Will walked over to the CD player and gave the knob a turn so the music was loud enough to be heard. He walked over to her and bowed as he set his hand out for you to take. She immediately responded and grabbed it. He played "Live like were dying" by Kris Allen because he knows its one of her favorites. The song is a bit fast paced but they slow danced close to each other Will singing into her ear along with the actual voice of the song.

"gotta tell em' that we love em' while we gotta chance to say, gotta live like were dying." She smiled as the song ended. They were so closo now face to face her huge eyes full of love and gratitude.

"Will thank you." she looked up at him.

"Shhhh." he hushed her his breath hot on her face. She loved it.

Just then he leaned in for a kiss and they stood there holding hands to Wills chest kissing slow and sensual.

As they pulled apart Will let go of her hand and he turned off the player.

"Come on Ill take you home." She smiled at his gesture.

"Will my car is hear how will I get here tomorrow?" She walked towards him.

"Well ill pick you up." He grabbed her hand again.

"It gives me more of a reason to see you Em because I don't nearly enough." She kissed his cheek.

They walked to his car and as he got in he held her hand. Sitting in the parking lot of the school a few minuets before leaving. They were staring at each other. Eye to eye no words all eye language. He leaned in first then her after they kissed slow and sensuous his tongue seeking entrance and they stayed that way tongues wrestling, air being stolen, and heat rising. As they pulled away Emma face was beat red and Will noticed.

"I've really missed you Emma, I know I see you all the time but I wish I could see you more." (oh god.) she thought. this is all she wants is to be with him 24/7.

"I know Will me too." She smiled. He grabbed her hand and they drove to Emma's house. Though it was still January they were both hot probably from the intense passion flowing through them both.

They reached Emma's house and she popped a movie into the player for the TV. As she turned around to sit with him he was standing behind her and grabbed her hips. He couldn't take it anymore the intensity going between them was impappable and they wanted to be together so much. Will kissed her with all his passion and grunted as she grabbed his neck. He nugged towards the couch. As she walked backwards pulling him by his tie. Soon she fell back onto her back and him ontop of her. she smiled into their kisses with her hands on his face.

A/N: sorry if it was long. I tried to base it from the two new promos fox granted us with last night! Love reviews and I don't have a beta so sorry for gramatical errors im just a high school student in love with wemma so please don't tell me things are misspelled because I already know. Thanks for reading if you want more chapters let me know!!!! much love! 3


End file.
